The Best Night
by just-an-otaku
Summary: You used to be friends with America but that was before highschool. Now he has a ton of friends and all you have is England (youre not complaining, hes a great friend) What happens when America invites you to his party? The world may never know.


**-Really fast i want to thank anyone who is reading this... Anyone at all... Its my first FanFic so its gonna suck but oh well! Please dont hate on it and um, yea!-**

Chapter 1~

You stood up yawning as the final bell rang. you grabbed your vocaloid messenger bag off the back of the chair and told the teacher goodbye as you exited the classroom. You walked down the hallway and noticed all the people yelling and running around. Suddenly you see him, and holy shit he was walking straight toward you. Alfred. And for the first time in a long time you cared how your hair looked and you wished you were wearing make up like the other girls he always talked to, but no. You were stuck with barely brushed hair and a make-upless face.

"Hey Dude!" he grinned and waved at you.

"Hey Alfred..." you said finding it easier to smile than normal. "Whats up?" you asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Then suddenly "Can I have your number?" he asked grinning mischievously "And don't ask why because its a surprise."

"..." you wondered if this was some kind of joke "Sure. Why not." You recited your phone number and he wrote it down on his palm.

"Thanks _!" he yells over his shoulder as he ran down the hall blending in with all the faces.

You walked the remaining feet to your locker and stood there staring at your reflection in the surprisingly shiny blue metal. _Why would he even want my number? This must be one of his many pranks._

You quickly opened your locker and put away all of your school shit. You grabbed your manga book out of the top of your locker and stuffed it in your bag. Then you slammed your locker shut.

Just then your best friend Arthur walked up to you. "Hey _ You ready to go?" he asks in his British accent.

"Yea..." You turn around to face him with a smile. This was going to be awesome. (awesomer than Prussia)

You two have walked home together everyday for the past 11 and a half years of school, considering you were next door neighbors. And before bed every night he would walk across the little pathway you two had built between your bedroom windows and you guys would just talk. And then watch anime and read manga and become total otakus.

Anyway, today was no different. You walked home together and for the most part you listened to him complaining occasionally making comments or inserting your own problems into the mix but you didn't like to burden him.

You finally turned onto your street and walked all the way to the end. You hugged him and then walked up your driveway and punched in the code for your garage door. It slowly swung open, making a ton of noise. You bent over and slid underneath once the door was a little less than half way open. You threw your bag on the ground and ran upstairs.

You practically threw yourself onto the gigantic bean bag chair on your bedroom floor as you turned on the small TV in your room. You heard a knock on your window "COME ON IN!" you yelled. Almost instantly you heard the window slide open and then closed as Arthur hopped into the bean bag next to yours. You made popcorn in the microwave you had begged your dad for for christmas and started brewing some coffee in the little machine your mom had gotten you for your birthday.

"Its starting!" Arthur said as you ran back to the bean bag chair. For the next 5 minutes or so you were totally enthralled in the awesomeness that is Hetalia.

You both sighed as Artie stood up. "I should get back to my house before my mother pulls out her shotgun and shoots me through the window. He opened the window. "Night _" and then he was gone.

You sat down on your bed thinking about Hetalia and then... Alfred. Damn it everything came back to him for you. You layed back on your squishy bed and stared at the blank white ceiling, The fan spun on full speed casting odd shadows.

You changed into your fuzzy sleep pants and a tank top and settled into bed. You had no intention of sleeping anytime soon but laying under the covers was a hell of a lot more comfy. You listened to music on YouTube as your thoughts drifted to Alfred. _Why had he wanted your number? Scratch that, how did he know you even existed? I mean yea, you him and Artie used to be inseparable but those days were over. You had been so sure they were over. _You drifted off to sleep as these thoughts churned in your mind.

The next few days were uneventful. No calls or texts from Alfie (you had nicknamed him that even if it was just in your head) which disappointed you immensely.

Then on Friday you received a text from an unknown number **Party at my house tonight. 10PM. Be there. **That was it but it still made you happy that he had bothered to text you at all.

You went through your whole day smiling and being happy for a change. Everyone noticed and a couple of people stopped to talk to you in the hallways. Your day was actually pretty good. Seeing Artie after 8th period just improved it even more.

You ended up freaking out a few minutes before the party. You were wearing grey jeans and a black tank top with dark gray studs forming a cross shape on the front.

You put on your super awesome black heels with a studded bow sitting perkily at the end of the shoe. You had your -hair color- hair straightened to perfection. and then you freaked out.

_What if they don't like me? __**They will. **__But what if I'm not good enough? __**You're more than good enough.**_

You stood in front of your door waging an inner war. Finally you convinced yourself to open the door and step outside into the cool night air. You shivered a little at first but stopped once you got moving. You walked across the street to Alfies house.

"Holy Shit" you whispered "This is it..." Even from where you stood inches from the door, you could hear the loud music and equally loud people. You opened the door and stepped inside. First off it was louder than you thought. Secondly it was more crowded than any place you had ever been. You felt very alone wandering around the house because everywhere you looked some couple was making out or a group of girls was getting drunk in a corner while laughing their heads off.

You found your way into the living room and somewhere along the way you had received two drinks and a cookie that you promptly dropped and forgot about.

Suddenly out of nowhere you felt a hand on your shoulder. You spun around and smiled at Alfred who had obviously had quite a few drinks prior to your arrival.

"Hey _ Im so glad you could make it" He grinned at you.

"Why did you invite me?" you didnt feel like wasting time, You wanted to know.

"You look more beautiful than usual all dressed up like this" he said avoiding the question. Or was that just his drunk train of thought?

"Why did you invite me to this party?" You repeated.

"Because," he paused looking into your eyes "I saw how unhappy you were, i saw how few real friends you have and i realized i didn't want your life to be miserable like that!" he must be really drunk to have just said that you thought.

"And also" he smiled "I wanted to do this" he said as he leaned in and kissed you. You were too shocked to move or respond in anyway at first. You just stood there for a second as he kissed you and your mind tried to catch up. Suddenly your mind realized what was happening and you kissed him back.

The next morning at 5AM (when this fic was finished) you snuck out his window and ran across his yard, across the road, across your yard and then you climbed up through your window. You changed iinto your pajamas and hopped into bed. You were sure to have dreams about the things you had done with Alfie the night before.

**- This FanFic was a true American Fic in the sense that it was half assed. Hope you enjoyed!-**


End file.
